User talk:Rex700
Welcome to my talk page, if i post something in your talk page don't reply in my talk page, reply in yours instead. *User:Rex700/Talk Archive 1 Post your stuff right below this line ---- versus anime Can we talk in the chat?Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 08:41, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :sorry, but chat is troublesome on phone.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 09:09, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for giving you trouble anout adding the Dokindam X as a character, but I can add some more details about Dokindam X and refine it a bit. Also about the episodes being more dark, like the time of Shobu's dueling era. Also Katta adding Dogiragon again in the deck make me think that Dogiragon might evolve into its Team Hamukatsu form, Hamukatsu evolvong and the third member of the hamster trio, Katsuemon (Mega Dragon in its true form) joining Katta in the crisis. Forget to sign, sorry Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 10:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) VSRF card mechanics In some episode, there is a segement involves 2 or more cards used in the episode which creates a combo. I was able to understand the nature of the combo through the cards used, but I might not have enough time to explain. Mind if you also can type in the mechanics in the episodes where the segment of the card combo is? I also listed the cards used in the segment to make things easier. Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 15:07, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::The latest one just teaches you how to use Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 16:25, May 30, 2016 (UTC) VSRF Storyline I kind of checked the background story of the Revolution Final timeline. It got me in thinking the future episodes. First, the Rare Killers uses the Initials race, which matches the description of Basara being the leader and Dokindam X being the one who creates them for the sake of destruction. This also got me wonder about the stone tablet with the Initials symbol and the D2 Fields on it. Also Dokindam have a seperate room which was meant to absorb the creature spirits power. Basara being possessed by Dokindam X even more might become serious if action was not taken, or likely, he might either die from the creature spirit's possession. After the mishap of Katta removing the plaster on his forehead, which results in his "Victory Mode" active again and affected some cards and creature spirits, the Revolutionary Team creatures are the one affected. Bosskatsu and Katsuemon are normal hamsters until they were affected by "Victory Mode" and Katsudon appears in their dreams and gave them cards in order to protect Katta. The blue armor card that Katsuemon have, according to the background story, the marks are based on Katta's previous trump creatures, which was later essential for Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution to evolve to Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. Katsudon appearing in Bosskatsu and Katsuemon's dreams makes me speculate that Katsudon will appear in the series again physically and will be Revolutionary under Team Hamukatsu and as a Final Revolution creature. Also Dogiragon evolving makes me think if Bolshack Dogiragon will evolve into a new form. It is true that Bolshack used to be Shobu's card before giving it to Katta, but it is possible that Katta might return it back to Shobu. So it might be possible for Shobu to use him and have more battles as the current battle against the Rare Killers was indirectly linked to his old nemesis Zakira and the events that happened in Star Cross. Plus it will be better if Shobu will have more battles in VSRF and battle the Rare Killers, likely more against Number 2 and Katta against Basara and Dokindam X, which might likely concludes in the final battle against Zakira. This might sound a bit far fetched, but I hope Hakuoh and Kokujou will be part of the battle and return to the series, though they were older than Shobu by age (Hakuoh by 2 years and Kokujou by 3) and a long awaited reunion with Shobu as adults. Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 15:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Anime Watch online Well since the release was changed to Corocoro, I can't watch the episodes anymore. Online sites are even more troublesome. Is there a site which allows me to watch the episodes. B9 is possible but the problem is that to watch, need to sign up on streaming and they want credit card no though they indicate it is free. Help please? It is urgent as I have to watch to edit. Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 07:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Use a proxy. A list of proxies can be seen here. In firefox, go to options > advanced > connection > settings then select "Manual Proxy Configuration and and tick "Use this proxy server for all protocols". Copy and paste one of the ip addresses and configure their corresponding port. Stay away from stuff with yellow or red response times and/or small Uptime (L/D) digits. If the proxy does not work, choose "No Proxy", refresh the proxy list and try another one.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 07:38, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry I am not an expert in computers but I am downloading firefox. Do I have to download a proxy to use it? Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 07:42, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::That link should have all japanese proxies you need or may need. Nothing is needed to be downloaded.--"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 07:44, June 26, 2016 (UTC)